MISSION: Tokyo epidemic
by I CAN'T FEEL MY ARMS
Summary: when a new girl starts at Alex's school, his whole life is turned upside down. A whole new mission is really going to test his strength and his ability to trust MI6. Fina, the new girl has a rather 'odd' streak. But, will it help the misson or destroy it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The school bell clanged against the worn rusty metal. It was the first day back for a long time. The bell's noise rang harshly throughout the silence. Everyone was still too tired to argue about the fact it was the first day. This year's winter was a long. It was still too cold for anyone to leave their houses, yet parents still expected their kids to go to school.

As Alex walked through the gates to Brookland high school, he felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was because he hadn't been to school for so long. Or maybe it was because of the temperature - whatever it was, he knew something was going to happen today. Alex stopped and looked up at the school. It looked different like it had before. It looked changed, or maybe it was he who had changed. Alex suddenly felt someone push into him. It was quite hard - hard enough for him to topple over. The person who had knocked him over was also lying face down on the floor. Alex realised it was girl. She turned around and looked at him. She then jumped up, apologised and ran away. Alex was left lying on the floor. He shook his head. What a weirdo.

Later on that day, Alex was sitting in chemistry class thinking about his first day back and what had happened to him so far. He was only in third period and he already had more homework than most people get in a year!

That's when a girl ran through the door - she had long, straggly, brown chestnut hair and her uniform was twice as big as necessary. She had blue eyes which were covered by her giant black glasses which looked like they were from the year nineteen sixty six.

"Sorry I'm late, got lost!" the strange-looking girl blurted out.

She had a strange accent which wasn't exactly unpleasant, but wasn't that spectacular. Alex even thought that it was kind-of annoying.

"That's O.K…" Mr. Katavic exclaimed suddenly, making the whole class jump in fright.

"Oh my name's Fina, Fina Kanami." The strange girl introduced herself.

There was a harsh giggle from the centre of the class where three girls sat. They obviously thought her name was funny.

"Alright uh - Fina - take a seat." Mr. Katavic's voice was a dull as ever. He obviously didn't realise that his class's attention was fixed completely on the new girl.

Fina pushed her way through the staring class and sat at the very back Alex suddenly felt sorry for her – she looked so helpless. This wasn't helped by the fact that no one was sitting anywhere near her.

"Right then; back to class. We were talking about the periodic table. Are you familiar with it Fina?"

"Oh, you mean me!" once again the girls in the centre sniggered loudly. This time Fina took more notice of the girls. She looked annoyed. "The periodic table, (then Kanami does a long impressive explanation)… is that enough information, Mr Katavic?"

The whole class was now staring at her - even Mr. Katavic. He was obviously impressed by her extensive answer.

"Crap." Fina mumbled under her breath. She smiled as if she had just guessed the answer to a simple question instead of giving a very long explanation of the class's new topic.

The bell rang and Fina looked as relived as everyone else to escape the classroom. She scooped up her books and ran out the class first. Everyone was left staring at the empty desk she had been not long before.

Lunch finally arrived. The day had been dragged on forever - and it was only 11.30. As Alex walked along as he tried to find a place to eat, he saw Fina running along the corridor ahead. She looked terrified. Alex then saw the three people chasing her. Fina seemed to have not noticed Alex's presence (for the second time today) as she ran straight into him. She looked over to Alex who was sprawled on the floor and about three feet away from her - for someone so small she really was solid. Fina jumped up and ran over to Alex to help him up. The three boys who were chasing her before started laughing at them.

"I am so sorry, really I am, I didn't mean to."

Alex stood up looked at her and then walked off. Fina stared as Alex limbered back down the corridor. She suddenly looked really angry and sprinted off in the opposite direction.

As the final bell rang for the end of the day, Sabina came up behind Alex.

"Did you hear Alex?" she asked. Sabina was walking behind Alex and perceptibly had something really important to tell him.

"No, what did I hear?" Alex inquired. Sabina launched right into it.

"Right, you know those three seniors – Brad, Mike and Jackson – and how they go around beating the hell out of people?"

"Yes what about them?" Alex asked. Weren't those the people who were chasing Fina?

"Well they were found in the lab. They were all knocked out cold. They had got into a fight and they lost badly – Brad or something broke his arm, and Mike's leg was dislocated. But who ever did it would have had to have been really strong. Oh and get this – they were knocked out using rope, how sad…ROPE!" Sabina seemed really shocked that someone could be hurt using rope, and that it had happened to the three toughest boys in the school.

Alex then spotted Fina. She was walking out of school. Alex watched her as she stepped into a chauffeured car. He wondered why she had a chauffeur pick her up from school. None of the kids would have been able to afford it – it would have been a stretch of money for just one night. He didn't particularly care but when he saw Mrs. Jones waiting outside the school with his house keeper Jack Starbright, Alex was sure it wasn't for any good reason. He knew what was going to happen next.

Please tell us what you think! We actually wrote it a while ago (OK, about November last year), but we never really got around to posting it up. Hope you like it! We both have a really good story-line for this!

I CAN"T FEEL MY ARMS


	2. An unwanted revalation

**Hey, Hey! Here's chappie 2 hopes you like it****. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed. We really appreciate it. Truly.**

**We hope we keep getting as many as we did in the first chappie. Seriously they made me so happy it was alarming**** (my eyes were all like… oh, you can't see can you, unless your looking at me through my window I'm looking now…)**

**Aika. **

_Why you little….why am I not one there? Is this not a joint account? Yes? No?_

**I dunno…maybe! Me thinks that this story is a vital part of both of our lives…(yeah that actually doesn't sound stupid) (Jokes) **

_I'm sure that's a joke….no one's laughing! I can't hear laughter…At least I get to write the next chapter! (or do i? are you restricting me to only editing? evil eye)  
_

Fina was walking through the corridors of her house. It was late and the house was completely empty, although she was used to it by now.

_Damn!_ she thought to herself, wiping the excess blood away from her mouth. _'Why'd I have to go and get into a fight? And it had to be on my first day no less.' _She swore to herself a couple more times. _Why did I have to answer than damned question…everyone hates me now. _She was walking through the extensive corridors towards her room. This was the house she had shared with her Aunt, but that was before she died. It was then that she was recruited to help MI6. She actually worked for the CIA, and she was working with MI6 to repay a favour. She didn't know what the favour was – she just went where they told her to.

Her aunty always told her never to get involved, ever. Just stick to yourself and everything would be great. Fina never saw how that would work; she always wanted friends, but had never any. Her attention was quickly diverted to Alex. God knew she hated him, leaving her to defend herself against those idiots. (Not that she was incapable of defending herself against them though) She wondered if this was going to be like last time. The reason she had to leave Spain and start again, the reason why her aunt began doing what she did, the reason why she couldn't trust anyone ever again.

She shook the thoughts out of her head as her phone started ringing. The familiar tone cause a small smile to appear on her face.

"Matt. Hi! How are you?" Fina could feel herself getting emotional already. She hadn't spoken to him in months and now she was ready to start getting hysterical. "I hate it here, everyone's either rude a complete idiot, some desperate person trying to get noticed by beating the crap out of people or last but not least some guy who can't be bothered to help a girl when she's about to get beat up." She slammed open her bedroom door kicking it closed behind her. She threw herself onto the bed and began shouting down the phone.

"I hate it here! I mean really hate. The people are so mean here. I actually almost got beaten up today."

"Almost?" Matt inquired rather cautiously

"Oh I beat the hell out of them. No-one's gonna come and try fighting with me again…I so rule."

"Yeah, sure you do. Anyway, when d'ya want me to come over there then? It sound's like you need a hand."

"Now, please. And I so do not need a hand…maybe, a bit."

"I'm in Almeria, I can't!"

"Well, fine. I'll call someone else. Someone who's much more competent than you will ever be."

"Right good luck with that." There were a few moments of silence until Fina heard the dial tone.

"He hung up on me! How? Why? ...Jerk!" She slammed the phone back onto the station and threw her self back onto her bed. Fina spent the next few minutes whining to herself about her hatred of every-person on the planet, when, much to her displeasure there was a knock at the door.

"Miss." A small head poked through the door

"Yes…" Fina replied trying not to sound annoyed. The maid quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Her long black hair was neatly tied back into a bun and her clothes were immaculate much to the hatred of every other maid working in the manor.

"Miss, Mr. Blunt's here to see you."

"Do you think I care? Because…oh, oh, wait…I don't." Fina glared at the maid a slammed her head back into her pillow.

"He said you've got a very interesting one this time. And a partner for you." Fina glanced up to look at the maid.

"You serious?!?" Fina jumped off her bed and began to walk out the room.

"Uh huh. That's what Ms. Jones told me." Fina stopped in her tracks and looked around

"You said Mr. Blunt told you," she said suspisciously.

"He did." The maid nodded.

"…" Fina raised her eyes and opened the door. She practically ran down the corridors until she reach a massive door. She paused and then threw the doors open.

"What!" Fina screamed, exasperated, her mouth hanging from her jaw

**Earlier that day**

Alex was walking out of school, the day had finally finished, he was so tired it was scary - and it was only first day back. As he reached the gates he saw Fina getting into a car. It was a black lotus, a really nice one. Alex then saw someone…

"Mrs. Jones, why are you here!" Alex looked completely shocked, why was she there and with Jack too.

"Ah, Alex! Just the person I was looking for. Come with me." Mrs. Jones turned on her heel and began to walk down the street.

"Are you coming or not, Alex?"

Alex perked up and followed Mrs. Jones down the street, Jack following closely behind.

"Normally we wouldn't do anything like come to your school but, we have a real problem."

"What like?" Alex asked.

"Not here Alex." Mrs. Jones calmly hissed as she stepped into another car located at the end of the street. Alex got into the car, Jack sat next to him and they sped off away from the school.

Alex stepped out of the car into a massive drive which stretched out for what seemed miles. He turned his attention away from the massive drive to a house…if it could be called a house it was more like a manor, or even a small castle.

"Wow!" is all Alex could get out as he stared in complete awe at the house.

"Let's get inside, she'd probably be waiting."

Mrs. Jones ushered Alex inside. The inside was even more spectacular, with expensive antiques and collectibles covering the walls. One door was slightly ajar, Alex peered inside, it was an office, in most senses and the floor was littered with manuals, and various tools. Alex smiled to himself. A_t least she's got some talent, _he thought.

"Alex come quickly!" Jack grabbed his arm and led him into the reception room. A maid walked in and stood in front of the group.

"Hello," she politely curtseyed to them. "Miss will be coming in a minute."

She smiled and began to walk out the room. She quickly turned bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Miss is in a bit of a bad mood, first day of school and everything, also she may have gotten into a fight so you know." She quickly turned again and hurried out of the room.

"She seems nice, getting into fights, a real sweetie." Alex whispered over to Jack who snorted.

"Um, sorry, allergies." She wiped her nose.

"What!" Alex swivelled round on his chair to look at who owned the voice. He jumped up and stared at her.

**Back to present!**

"F-Fina, hi" he smiled at her, the best he could in the situation

"Kuso, what, hi, how dare you…is that all you can say, you…Urgh." She stood on the spot her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. "goodbye." Fina stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

"Alex, go see her." Mrs. Jones pushed Alex out of the room. Another maid ran over to the two.

"can you show Alex where Fina's room is please." The maid solemnly nodded, knowing that this was probably her death. She began to walk; Mrs. Jones gave him one last push up the stairs to follow the maid.

"Is she really that mean?" Alex inquired

"Nope, actually she's very nice, that's why we're all ya know, quite and…downstairs, we know it's probably dangerous, as soon as she got home she started making tazers and other torture devices." Alex stopped in his tracks

"And does she have these torture devices in her room,"

"No there're downstairs in her game room."

"She makes torture devices in the game room."

"She finished Kingdom hearts, so she had nothing better to do."

"How does she make these torture devices of such?"

"Cameras, forks, playstation parts." She smiled, "don't worry she always takes them apart, I think she already has actually, she just likes putting them together, a sense of accomplishment, of sorts."

"Oh, okay then." Alex sighed

"It's here." She pointed towards a door she was standing at.

"Thankyou." He stood outside the door for a few moments contemplating whether or not he should go in, "risk death at the hands of a homemade torture device, or for the consequences of not doing it later." He closed his eyes and quickly knocked on the door a few times.

"What!" she yelled from the other side of the door. Alex stayed silent. He heard something from the other side of the door. "OW!" she screamed as Alex heard a loud bang. She opened the door holding her foot. "I said what!"

"Oh, um, Hi, I'm Alex."

"I know, can I have some hair?"

"Why?"

"Voodoo doll." She replied brushing the hair out of her face

"Are you serious?"

"No, they don't work, stupid really."

"Yeah, so, hi."

"Right, you're annoying and I don't want to work with you, because you're annoying."

"Gathered that thanks."

"Yeah well…If I could I so would. Can we start this again?"

"What? Why?."

"Because I screwed it up. I need to start it again." She slammed the door on Alex waited a few seconds and threw it open again

"What?"

"I have to come say Hi."

"Fine, Hi Alex, It's a pleasure to meet you she extended her hand which Alex cautiously took. I'm Fina, as you know that's not my real name but, I don't fell like telling you my real one." She smiled rather sadistically and pulled her hand away. "But, if we have to work together, come in." She opened the door to reveal a room full of books, and various objects Alex had never seen before.

"Nice room." He quickly added

"Thankyou, don't touch anything…puhlease." There were a few moments silence before. "Hey can I ask you something?" Fina smiled at Alex who hesitantly answered.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you feel this?" Fina placed a tazer on Alex's arm and pushed a button.

"Ow, Yes!" he screamed rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Science project, testing people tolerance for pain, I can handle a split lip so far, see! I'm planning on seeing just how much father I can get myself before I pass out." Fina stuck her bottom lip out showing the swollen and bruised mark across her mouth.

"You're not like this usually are you?"

"By Joe, I think he's got it." Fina slapped Alex on the back and laughed

"Why?"

"In case you thought you were going to get some easy girl or some complete Mary-sue girlie who, may I just say drive me insane. Or maybe somebody who you think will be your little subordinate who serves you and all you do. Even if it is completely ridiculous, which is something you were probably hoping for in a girlfriend. Oh, and finally I'm not Sebina!"

"I know, so…we're partners then."

"Uh huh, I suppose. Get out for a moment."

"w-why" Alex stuttered. He was so sure that they had reach a mutual understanding

"Coz, I need to change, why do you wanna see?"

"N-no!" Alex quickly turned around and rushed out the door. Fina smiled to herself and rolled her eyes. '_He's not that bad.' _She thought to herself as she changed her clothes.

A few minutes later Fina slammed her bedroom door shut and made her way down stairs meeting up with Alex on the way "You waited for me Alex, so nice."

"Actually," Alex said a slight tinge of pink apparent on her face "I got lost"

"Oh…you're hopeless." Fina sighed and as she reached the last set of stairs she jumped up onto the ballincter and slid down it. "C'mon" she whined opening up the front door and throwing on her black and red converse shoes.

"Coming." Moaned Alex and followed after her.

**We're so sorry! This is so late…and we know! I personally (AikaArcadia) didn't think that anyone would ****actually like this. I know that Fina's a bit weird but, seriously anyone would want a friend like her. I know I would…yay tazer. **

**To answer anyone's questions Fina Ain't Japanese, she just some obsessed person with it…****oh she used to live there with her parents, in one of those old, traditional houses. She can speak Japanese and she's really into manga and stuff. She's Spanish…at least I think she is. I haven't delved that deep into anything really plot bunnies have nothing to do with her nationality (Still Aika here). Yeah so…**

**Thank YOU to everyone who's reviewed we really appreciate it! Seriously the only reason there was a second chapter is because of you wonderful guys…meh. **

_Stop sucking up to them, Oh Genius Aika! (PS if you didn't like this chapter, wait until next time, as I am writing the next one)_

_You know I love you, Aika_

**You know you're too simple minded like an inbred…just less sophisticated **

_As a pose to an uneducated Brit who is ignorant to our fantastic Australian life! (take that you….(beep))_

**What, silverchair…I feel so ignorant. You're right, let me go slit my wrists!**

_Don't joke about that!! No, not silvercahir. There are better Aussie bands you know – Eskimo Joe__, Operator Please (who I know you like) and Thirsty Merc for example_

**They don't beat the Frattiels though!**

_Damn you and your English bands. Did you know that CrayonLover also mentioned them to me (that's my advertising for you, Beckie). I should probably look them up._

**We apologise for this but seriously it's cool for us…I also like maroon 5!**


	3. Mission Brief

Very sorry for the wait. School and all – but holidays are in 2 days!!! Yippeee!!! So that means that the next chapter won't be for a while – so this one is extra long!! Enjoy!!!

**Yup! Enjoy! Hey don't I usually give intros…whatever enjoy! **

IIIIIIII

Alex Rider looked up at the ominous building that loomed before him. He sighed. He didn't want to be here, but at the same time he knew that he had no choice in the matter. When he had come downstairs that morning, a bleary-eyed Jack had relayed the message that he had to be at the "bank" that afternoon. Alex knew that ignoring the instructions had some nasty consequences.

Because of this, Alex had gone to school not feeling his best. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach that refused to leave, and he could say nothing when his friends asked what was wrong. He had told Tom, of course, but that didn't make it any easier.

So after school, Alex had cycled down to the bank and locked his bike to the bike-rack. He was now standing in front of the building, staring at it, shaking his head.

Alex decided that it was time to move, and he walked forward to push against the smooth glass doors. The receptionist recognised him, and waved him through to the lift which would take him straight to Alan Blunt's office. He looked uncomfortable for a moment as the doors closed and the lift ascended.

At the correct floor, Alex stepped out to the corridor he had become so accustomed to seeing. He walked to the office and knocked. Without waiting for a reply, he opened the door, stepped through, and closed it behind him in one fluid movement.

Alan Blunt looked up from his desk as the teenager entered his office. No emotion showed on his face – it rarely did – as he checked the clock in front of him. He was inwardly impressed; the boy was certainly on time.

With one hand, Blunt motioned for Alex to take a seat. Alex sat down gingerly on the edge of the chair, folded his hands in his lap and waited for Blunt to break the silence.

Blunt looked at Alex over the top of his glasses. Unconsciously, he crossed his hands and stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"Alex…so good to see you."

Alex didn't reply. He didn't feel like he could extend the same welcome, so he continued to watch the man in front of him who had made his life hell. Alan Blunt seemed to know what Alex was thinking, as it him who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but we need you to do another mission for us."

Alex looked at the man seated before him and glared. "But you're not exactly asking, are you?"

Blunt inclined his head to the comment, acknowledging the truth in it. "Then let me rephrase it – we have another mission for you."

Alex sat back in his chair. He had known from the start that he wouldn't have a choice. He would just have to get out alive.

Blunt was still talking to him: "But this mission will be slightly different. This time you are working with someone else. Call them a partner if you want to…"

Seeing that he had Alex's full attention, he continued, "I do believe that the two of you have met before." He gestured at the door.

Framed in the entrance to the room was someone whom Alex was indeed very familiar with. It was Fina. She was leaning against the door-frame, listening to her music and not paying much attention to the world. She lifted her hand in a waving gesture. After a little while she let her hand fall back to her side when she saw that Alex wasn't going to return her greeting.

She didn't seem at all surprised to see him here, sitting and talking to the head of MI6. Alex, however, was totally thrown off-balance.

"What the hell is she doing here? I'm not getting her mixed up in this, Blunt!"

Alan Blunt held his breath for a moment. He had had a sneaking suspicion that something like this would happen. "I'm sorry Alex, but you have no choice in the matter. Fina is a field expert and is used to this sort of work, like you are." He paused for a second. "Would you like me to outline your mission, then?"

Without waiting for an answer, he gestured to the two plain files on his office desk. They had the words TOKYO EPIDEMIC printed in bold letters on the top. Underneath Alex could see his and Fina's name printed neatly.

Still sulking, and letting Blunt know it, Alex picked up his file and dumped himself in the chair. He opened the folder and began to read as Blunt started to talk.

"This mission has been given to the two of you mainly because of your size," remarked Blunt. Fina smiled up at him and gave a merry little laugh. Blunt stared at her, not believing that she had made just a noise, but continued with his briefing.

"As the name refers, this will take place in Japan. There is a phone company there whose mobile phone products we are concerned about. Teenagers in particular – being the main buyers – have been developing strange symptoms. The only thing they all have in common is the brand of mobile phone." Blunt paused as Fina's raised hand sailed in-front of his nose.

"Is there something you wish to ask?" he asked politely. He was rewarded with one of Fina's big-eyed stares as she lowered her arm.

"Why yes," she beamed, "I was wondering why the folders are in such plain shades. Maybe you could add a bit of colour?" She looked around. "Your office could do with some colour too I mean really do you plan on getting buried here or something!" She fixed her eyes on Blunt's. "You know, I'm free next weekend, and at the moment we're painting my room." She nodded enthusiastically. "It's going to be _Orange._ You look like someone who secretly likes orange, you have a whole room full of that colour. Don't you?_" _She emphasised the whole sentence her large beetle-like eyes boring holes into Blunt's head.

Blunt had a strange urge to step backwards and place as much distance between himself and this girl. He was, however, brought back down to earth with Alex's stifled giggle. He turned instead to turn at the boy. Regaining his composure, he decided to ignore Fina's words and continued to talk.

"As I was saying, the only thing in common is the brand of mobile phone owned by these teenagers."

Alex was reading his file, and he put in down momentarily in his lap and looked up at Blunt.

"What are the symptoms?" He asked, trying not to look in Fina's direction. He still couldn't believe it, but it was obvious that she was here to stay.

Blunt pulled a sheet from his desk and squinted at it as he read through it.

"The first symptoms are headaches. Common enough, but in this case, very deadly. Then you develop strange marks on the arms. These marks differ to each person, but they usually resemble some sort of animal.

"The next symptom is one that is more easily recognised – the eyes turn yellow. Much like with liver failure, but the livers are in perfect condition in this case. You then proceed to having uncontrollable finger spasms and cough up blood. By this time, the infection is fairly far along, and you lose control of your muscles. Without treatment soon, it is most likely that you will die. Severity depends highly on exposure to the product."

"Sounds fun. Why are we going there then?" Fina jumped up slamming her fists on the desk.

Blunt finished reading and looked at the pair of them especially Fina who was still silently fuming. "At the moment, we don't actually have a treatment. The next best thing is prevention – which is exactly why we need you two."

Blunt turned his back to them and stared out the window. "Both of you will be sent to Japan and given the cover of janitors in the mobile phone company's main building. The janitor uniform is very bulky and heavy. Because of this, no one will be able to tell your age or any personal information about you except maybe your height."

Blunt continued: "Since neither of you are Japanese, this mission is going to be slightly difficult. However, I am aware that both Fina and Alex can speak fluent Japanese so you can just make up some story about something."

Alex looked at Fina. She beamed at him. "Great! So I can be anyone…that's so fun! I work for ASIO and nothing like this ever happens, Damn. Hey, Alex, we'll be just fine!" And she proceeded to hum to a song that only she could hear.

_This is a nightmare! _Thought Alex. _Everything's turned upside down on me. _He shrugged unconsciously. _But I suppose we'll see what comes of it all. _

IIIIIIIIIIIII

What do you think? Love or hate? Please share!! Don't be shy!!

**Please just don't flame I'll flood your inbox…don't think I won't**


End file.
